


Kylo Rey

by ReyReySolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: After Ben's death, Rey goes Dark as she is filled with rage and anger, taking over the FO and Kylo's namesake. She is determined to find Ben and will do whatever she must to bring him back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The Jedi are Garbage! My husband spent his whole life in vain - trying to reach out to them - looking to hear from them. Looking for a way to end his pain, his loneliness, his suffering. They did not ans wer. They did not come to his aid.

He fell after his betrayal - a young frightened boy. The Jedi of legends - known throughout the galaxy - if he saw no goodness in him - then what hope did he have. He ran. Chased down by those he trusted. He took on a new name, attempting to distance himself from the Light Within.

And in his last hours, he found the strength on HIS own; choosing to turn and give himself back to the Light entirely. He was wild and free. He was the man he was meant to be. The galaxy had never seen such beauty. But in the end, it was all for naught.

After they had used me to defeat his tormentor, I lay still, motionless. He made his way back to me. Miraculously of his own accord. He held my body broken, breathless. He held me so tight.

Terrified, he turned to them again. Surely this time, they would answer. But, no, the deafening silence of abandonment. He did what he had to do because he knew no less, he knew no other way.

He gave his Life to me, for me. He was brilliant and bright, shining as the dawn. He pleaded with his eyes - do you want me to? In his sweet embrace i had not and will feel no other warmth no other belonging. We saw our future, we planned it. ‘Forever’ he said… but as soon as he was given to me, he was taken away.

They had used me. They had used us. And destroyed everything I loved.

So I take on his name, his legacy. I will stop at nothing until I have found him and brought him back. I will restore him to his rightful place. Because I saw him and I saw our son. We will be together again. Even if I have to resurrect Darth Plagueis himself.


	2. Chapter 2

And what came next, i can feel it now even as I did then. He disappeared in an instant. 

I held onto the only physical traces he left behind clinging to the sweater that still bore his scent and sweat. I stood up in the midst of the wreckage around me, such silent violence. 

It was then that I felt it. A numb, blinding rage. It was like hearing the swarming buzz of a hive of a million hornets; i turned to look at it outside of myself - contained within a glass case, watching them storm and swirl behind the safety of plated glass. 

I looked around at the emptiness, standing in the void. I took up the dusty remnants of my life - 2 sabers and a sweater. Not much to leave behind - except perhaps myself. 

I walked back through the hunting mausoleum, leaving its secrets behind, shrouded in darkness. All around me nothing but destruction - all remaining life gone, surrounded by carnage. I looked at the X-Wing with derision, there was nothing left in that path for me. I climbed into the Imperial TIE - a rust bucket - but once again - the garbage would do. 

I could still feel his presence in the cabin - would this be the last time? I gazed around the cockpit - Kylo’s chip was engaged into the system. They were about to receive him once again, but not as they expected. 

I headed towards the coordinates of the steadfast. On my way I was pulled in by a First Order Cargo Ship “Supreme Leader, what are you doing in this piece of junk? We’ll bring you back”. I remained silent. I exited the TIE and entering into the holding chamber - gazing through a small window, watching the galaxy at a distance.

The ship pulled into the deck of the Steadfast. I could already sense the flurry and preparations- They were expected the Supreme Leader after all - and they were going to get one. The door lock released and the ramp dropped down. Stepping forward, hearing faint chanting, I began to exit.

What would they think as they saw me emerge? Wearing that black sweater with the hole burned through it, a white hood popping out from underneath - pulled down over my eyes, making the best coverage I could. 

“It’s the Scavenger girl!” A few of them yelling advancing against me “Where’s the Supreme Leader?!” I stood my ground, I did not flinch. I held my hand out and in a mute rage, Force Lightning erupting, shocking, and blowing back a group of five advancing troopers to their knees. Raising my other hand I blew out the wall behind them leaving the rubble to rain over their bodies. “Your Supreme Leader is Here!” The others stared with respect, the form of respect that is born out of fear. The commanding officer approached me “Welcome Supreme Leader - we await your command”

I proceeded to my husband’s quarters. A hollowness where her once fought passionately over distinct visions of our future. What would he think if he could see me now? Perhaps his dreams in the flesh. This was certainly not my own, so few of which had come to pass before the Light in him had once again had been snuffed out and suffocated - only smoke remaining. 

I slept in his bed - what should’ve been our bed. Wrapping his sheets around me, trying desperately to feel his embrace, seeking out his essence and being, trying desperately to feel anything. But all there was was the cold of space, a vacuum of solemnity. 

I stayed in those chambers for nearly a week - I slept for what felt like ages, constantly interrupted by fever dreams, the trauma replaying over and over. I made due with the remnants of his clothing for the brief moments I ventured out - waiting for the seamstresses to finish something more suitable. 

Eventually, fully adorned, I exited my chambers. Troopers avoiding me in fear as i walked with fire in my eyes. I marched to the commanding deck looking upon a morose broken galaxy through the same large window that Kylo viewed the World. 

“Where to set course, Supreme Leader?”

“Kef Bir”


	3. Chapter 3

As we entered the planet’s atmosphere I felt what I had been searching calling out to me. I needed answers, I needed something to show me a new way forward, a way to reclaim what I had lost

There was an energy blowing through me like a freezing wind. A force surrounding me, wrapping me in its electric static. Instead of tempest, I felt a calmness running up and down my body as I watched waves roar in anger and rage, in an unfinished cycle. That bitter sea that had first given him back to me - swelling like the pain inside me. 

We touched ground. As soon as my feet touched the soil, the tumult inside ceased. The crews and legions gazed at me in both deference and awe battling the fierce waves. Fearful of their power yet more fearful of mine. Combing the sea, searching for that which my heart desired- what I craved. Had I desired, I could have simply called to it myself. I could have simply stood on the shore, outstretched hand, and pulled it out from the waters. It was moving towards me even now. Hush! I intimated to it. I would not make this easy for them - they needed to toil to search in vain, to learn that I was their master. I let the storms continue to rage, to work against them. 

I had other plans. More pressing matters laid ahead for me and I would not waste my talents on something trifling. Everyone stared, aghast, as I walked ahead, gaze fixed on my path. I force jumped across the waters, landing on the bridge where I had last known him as Kylo Ren. His cape lay lifeless, no longer filled out, no solid shape, no broad shoulder to drape over while it fluttered in the wind. I grasped in my hands and buried my face in the fabric, feeling thick and hollow all at once. I took in the last remnant of his spirit that I could feel through it, small vibrations of his Force signature, as I draped it across my shoulders. 

Refreshed focus, I marched on forward towards the wreckage. Climbing up through the familiar landscape. Steady and certain. Until I reached the summit. Where I first truly encountered the darkness inside me - lashing out at the unsettling revelation that she was happy, free… I stood at the precipice, an energy running through me like a million tiny vibrations - cutting straight through my heart like a blade, where my darkness filled a hollow home, the last one I had left. Tingling made its way into my fingers- i held out my palms and could see the sands of my life and love slipping through the cracks like something I was never meant to hold.

I searched out from within myself with my whole - hearing whispers I couldnt discern. Shards began to rise up all around me, suspended in space floating around my body. The shattered remnants of my lover arising and swirling slowly about my body. Focusing, focusing, there was something welling up inside of my - in my chest there was a fire, a scorching flame i wanted to touch, not caring if I would be burnt. Flickering inside, a red, hot heat swelling in my breast, a fog beginning to storm. Pieces assembled as the holocron began to come together before me. 

As the shards annealed a bright white light exploded from its center, the blast knocking me back. I dazily worked my way to my feet and stumbled towards it like a newborn lamb with uncertain resolve. Staring at it in wonder as it held its place in space, a glowing red heat replacing its former blue. Examining it closer, I noticed them - the streaks of dried blood staining the glass shed from the hands of my lover who once held it before crushing it to dust with resolve of making me his own. “I AM HERE” I heard his voice. “Ben, Ben, Ben” I screamed, begging it for an answer but it remained silent. I took it into my grasp and pulled it close to my heart. “I will find you”

I exited the wreckage. Fire in my eyes and the firmness of purpose in my spirit. I walked along the platform amidst the waves. Reaching my hand out to the side, rushing wind from the deep. Kylo’s saber awakened, careening through the air, landing firmly in my grip, as I ignited it once more.


End file.
